


Turn of events.

by KouShindo



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouShindo/pseuds/KouShindo
Summary: A what-if on the Nibelhiem incident going differently due to a twist the a certain silverette does in the process.





	Turn of events.

Having been sitting among scattered papers and more when on the floor, rolling his head slowly when that smile shown on his face before falling backwards onto the floor. Small tears forming in his eyes when panting hard when dropping a paper from his hand, soft laugh escaped his lips suddenly lost in his whirlwind of a storm in his mind. Loud whispers overriding his own thoughts when that shine dulled in those feline eyes of his, now dull eyes wandering about when staring at the ceiling still laughing.  
  
  
_‘What will you do now…? My child…’_  
  
  
Sitting up slowly when that smile turned to a slight frown when answering back, “Burn them down…?” looking about with that lost child expression till that small shadow petted his silver mane, “I… understand…” giving that soft purr when lifting him to his feet with that eerie shine now in his eyes.  
  
  
_'Let us go and set things right…’_  
  
  
Widening his eyes when that silver woman come from the shadows with that calm smile, “Mot-” blinking when a finger was put to his lips while she shook her head there before vanishing. Touching his head where that lingering touch was still felt before walking out of the room, turning slowly with that smile on his face before leaving things as they were.  
  
  
_'Always were obedient even when you were small…’_  
  
  
Quickly making his way outside before answering back to her, “What makes you say that…?” turning his gaze to the mountains where the voice seemed to whisper from, “Soon be free… and we be together…” giving a light flick of his wrist before summoning his blade. That dark wing extended out with a flurry of feathers and giving a heavy flap when he took flight to reach the spot where she was.  
  
  
_'That’s it… come closer my child…’_  
  
  
Furrowing his brows when the winds blew hard when he reached the reactor, touching down with a soft thump on the dirt and walking up to the reactor entryway. Letting out a long breath of unease through that tingling in his skull was acting up again, “I’ll do something… but you probably won’t like it… Mother…” giving that last word a sarcastic tone when hearing the whispers turning into hisses after he said that.  
  
  
_'What…? You’re in my hold as you always been…’  
_  
  
Rolling his eyes when that smile shown on his face once again when making his way through, breaking the door down and tilting his head with that eerie expression with his hair covering his eyes. Walking up to the doll that hid the figure behind it with much crackling of electricity, “I’m different yes… but to be a stringed up doll… I rather not…” stabbing the glass then cutting it open when hearing her scream at him when the fluid drained out.  
  
  
_'Wretched child…! Dare defy your own Mother…!’_  
  
  
Pursing his lips with that sinister grin when calling forth a flame in his hand, “Silver witch… Jenova…” cracking his neck a few times before chuckling when letting a few sparks catch on her body, “I know who my 'true’ Mother is… and you are not her… so burn in this forsaken place…” throwing much flames he could onto the mangled looking body in the broken tube.  
  
  
Hearing the screeching and screams of the creature who was burning, giving a few cuts and decapitating the being yet the echoes still ring in his head. Gritting his teeth when turning away before a last large flame was thrown, running throughout the place when it was ready to go and giving a last burst of energy to fly out the door.  
  
  
The blast caught his wing and sending him reeling into a boulder but landing on his left side, giving a laugh but the tears from his eyes said otherwise. Hurt but relieved of the whispers quieted down before one last screech was heard, mirroring the screech he did the same but it turned more demented sounding before gasping for air and falling to the ground.  
  
  
That smile shown on his face when the others arrived of hearing the commotion and whisking himself away afterwards not going to question things till he woke up whenever that be due him being exhausted and losing a bit of blood too. No one really knew the truth but it was perhaps better since the secrets damaged him enough already so things were left alone after that.


End file.
